Nordic Campaign
The Nordic Campaign, also known as the Second Winter War, was a military campaign instigated by the Soviet Union during the European Wars in an attempt to reduce German influence in Scandinavia. The goal was for the downfall of the Pro-German fascist government of Findland and the isntiliation of a Pro-Soviet puppet government instead to reduce German and fascist influence and presence in Northern and Eastern Europe and preserve Soviet territories in the east. Finland was quick to arm itself after the Soviet intervention in Poland and the withdraw and defeat of Hungarian and German forces from the country following their defeat at the Siege of Warsaw. Finland originally thought that they could easily defeat the Soviets like they did during the First Winter War, but the opposite had happened as the technologically advanced and superior Red Army overran Finnish positions and were better equipped and armed than their counterparts from a hundred years prior leading to another Soviet victory in the war. Background Following the outbreak of the European Wars in the spring of 2060, the Soviet Union was quick yo declare neutrality along with the United States following the outbreak of the war and collapse of the European Commonwealth in the summer of that same year. The Soviet Union did not get involved in the war, but they did build up their military and had soldiers stationed on the European-Soviet border in Eastern Europe for defensive purposes fearing a possible invasion from German-led fascist troops. The fears originated from the Hungarian invasion of Romania and eventually, the joint Hungarian-German invasion of Poland and the Siege of Warsaw. During the siege, Polish General Andrsej Bukowski bravely defended the capital city of Warsaw from the invading German Hungarian forces and eventually pressured the USSR to send in troops and they poured into Poland soon afterwards and by the end of 2061, Poland was liberated. The Soviets refused to stop there and began invading other occupied states such as Czechoslovakia and even invaded Hungary as well which ended the Romanian campaign, but only because the Soviet invasion of the Hungarian homeland forced troops there to withdraw. Throughout the war, Soviet officials were aware of the presence of Finland and how they had allied themselves with Germany and had troops stationed on their border with the Russian mainland. In an attempt to crush fascism and deter Germany, the USSR decided to invade Finland and liberate Scandinavia as a whole. History Soviet Invasion On November 18th, 2065, the Soviet Army was deployed and began pouring in across the border with Finland. Finnish troops had attempted to intercept and push back the Soviets, but to no avail and the Soviet troops continued their advancements. The usage of advanced technology and overwhelming numbers by the Soviets overran the Finnish troops forcing Germany to send in soldiers of their own to delay the Soviet advancements. To avoid a war, the German troops were disgused as volunteers instead and even had civilians forced into the army as well to conceal German involvement in Findland from the Soviet Union. The Germans supported the Finnish and they managed to keep the Soviets at bay and set up a defensive position known as the Mannerheim Line, but just barely as the Soviets held their ground and had learned from the previous conflict with Finland a century prior and were far more organized and better lead than they were back in 1939. Soviet armor and artillery fire upon Finnish positions and nearby towns while Soviet bombers flew over Finnish cities and bombarded them over and over while the Finns attempted to organize the needed troops to push back the Soviet invasion. List of Battles Initial Soviet Invasion *Mannerheim Offensive *Battle of Imatra *Battle of Lappeenranta *First Battle of Helsinki Finnish Counter-Offensive *First Battle of Turku *Mariehamn Offensive *Second Battle of Turku *First Battle of Ivalo Second Soviet Offensive *Second Battle of Ivalo *Bombing of Rovaniemi *Invasion of Karelia *Suomussalmi Offensive Central Finland Campaign *Siege of Salla *Second Battle of Helsinki *Bombing of Tampere *Battle Kuopio Category:Events Category:Wars